<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>night calls (alt. version) by F4TOU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466664">night calls (alt. version)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/F4TOU/pseuds/F4TOU'>F4TOU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Orange is the New Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, i miss them, last summers drafts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/F4TOU/pseuds/F4TOU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lorna Morello/Nicky Nichols, Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales/Maritza Ramos, Nicky Nichols &amp; Galina "Red" Reznikov, Shani Abboud/Nicky Nichols</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>night calls (alt. version)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The waitress smiles behind the counter as the brunette college student arrives at five o’clock sharp. Shani Abboud is a twenty-three year old aspiring lawyer from Luxor, also a regular in Galina Reznikov’s café slash market. The red haired woman greets the woman every morning with her warm smile, instantly brightening her mood. “I admire your dedication to be on time.” The elder woman poured her a cup of coffee, adds sugar and milk just like she likes it. “Thank you, Red.” Shani smiles as she opens her notebooks to revise. The russian simply shook her head and went back to her kitchen. </p>
<p>The familiar chime of the bell announces the arrival of another customer, Shani lifts her head curiously. It’s unusual that someone else comes here at this hour. “Mornin’.” The raspy voice of the woman mutters. Red rushes back to the front, stands in awe for a moment then moves towards the stranger quickly. “Nicky!” She calls out, excitement and joy clear in her voice, but also a hint of relief. “Hey Ma.” She whispers into their embrace, Nicky. Shani has heard of her before, mostly in Red’s stories or mentioned by the other women who work here. </p>
<p>Nicky was a small woman, face almost entirely covered by a big scarf and a mess of copper locks, round brown eyes grin at her with an raised eyebrow. “And you are?” She wonders out loud. “Shani. Abboud.” Her hand darts out and Nicky shakes it with an amused smirk playing on her lips. Nice lips, Shani notes. “Ah, Cleopatra. Nice to meet-cha.” She clicks her tongue, and finally removes her coat and scarf, revealing black clothes from head to toe, a blouse loosely tucked into tight, skinny jeans. She looks good. </p>
<p>Nicky sits down beside her, leans herself over the countertop to see what was behind as Shani observes her quietly. The notes in front of her forgotten. “You’ve been gone?” The brunette states, it comes out more like a question though. Nicky’s eyes drift over to her. “Decided to pay my good ol’ friends at rehab a visit.” She shrugs. “But I’m back.” The woman leans back in her chair, opening her arms with a laugh. “Back and better than ever. Ready to fuck it up.” Red re-enters the area and gives her a warning look. “I mean to get a grip and leave the negativities in the past.” Nicky corrects herself. “I don’t wanna see you down the rabbit hole again, understood?” She reaches over, cups her cheeks. “Understood.” Nicky repeats sincerely. </p>
<p>Shani feels like she’s interrupting a private moment, feels out of place, so she turns back to her notes and her coffee. The last thing she notices is Red and Nicky disappearing into the kitchen, before she focuses completely on studying. To Shani, her education was the most important thing. It’s why she came to America, to be successful and to escape her parents. If her plan goes wrong - she doesn’t even want to think about it. Red’s café was the only place she could escape to. To study, to think and have some sort of privacy - which was strange enough. Shani lives with two other girls, Marisol ‘Flaca’ and Maritza, beauty school students, who love clubbing and loud music. She likes them, they are great friends, but don’t really understand that she needs to study for exams. </p>
<p>When Nicky returns to the counter, Shani was gone. Red follows behind, takes the tip the young woman left and puts it away, as well as the empty mug. She eyes Nicky suspiciously. “Looking for someone?” Red questions and Nicky narrows her eyes. “She’s pretty.” She states simply, mind occupied by green eyes. “Tell me about her?” The woman smiles at Red, sitting down. Galina begins to talk about Shani, mentioning that she’s very dedicated to her studies, doesn’t want to be distracted - words that Nicky drowns out. If Shani visits the café every morning, so would she. </p>
<p>— </p>
<p>Shani notices after three days. Nicky enters the shop after six - on tuesday 6:05 am, but the other days at 6:15 am. She sits down beside her and drinks her coffee, black. It’s after three days, that Shani points it out. “What’s your deal, Nichols?” She turns to her, interrupts their comfortable silence. It was tuesday when she learned her full name and that everyone calls her by her last. “Go out with me.” Nicky contemplates playing dumb, but she doesn’t. “What?” Shani laughs, is stunned by her bluntness. “On a date, I’m asking you out.” She explains. “Or are you not a lesbo? Come on, I’ve been getting some sapphic vibes here, don’t tell me rehab broke my gaydar.” Nicky frowns, making Shani laugh again. “No, I’m into girls. It’s just, as much as I would love to, I’m busy. I have a strict no-dates-until-I-graduate- rule.” Nicky tilts her head. “It doesn’t have to be a date, we can just get straight to the fun part.” She shrugs, Shani raises her eyebrow. “Wow, so romantic. You know how to make a girl feel special.” Nicky smiles, “I really want to spend time with you, and talk to you, Shani. Get to know ya, without your nose stuck in one of your books.” She confesses. “One hangout, we don’t have to call it a date.” She pouts playfully. </p>
<p>Nicky Nichols doesn’t beg for dates, she never had to. Girls would get it or leave it, no in between, no dating. But every once in a blue moon, a girl would come along and Nicky would try, would accidentally catch feelings. It happened twice before Shani, one girl in high school, but she didn’t even remember her name nor what she looked like. Don’t they say you’ll always remember your first love? Then Lorna, her best friend and ex-lover. There had always been tension between the two of them, it was, to her surprise, Lorna who acted on it - kissed her one day after work and Nicky took her home. It went on for a while, Lorna broke it off when she suddenly wanted to be loyal to her ‘boyfriend’, who turned out to be less than interested in her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>